List of Mini-Cons in Transformers: Fusion Force episodes
The Mini-Cons were a race of minuscule Transformers who used to live peacefully. However, six disgraced or power-mad denizens turned against their own kind and plot to control them or destroy them. So, the Mini-Con general Grindor witnessed that his corrupt leader Windshear has betrayed everyone and led a decisive battle against him and his men. When things come to worse, Grindor, Shuriken, and Mirk round up every living Mini-Con they can scour, and flee to deep space. In present day, they were attacked by Galvatron, forcing the good Mini-Cons to ask the Autobots for their help in their harsh war. All of the Mini-Cons have very simple transformations, and have chibi-like, cartoonish appearances. Paying a homage to Transformers Armada, the Mini-Cons also serve as power boosters in combat. MINI-CONS: * Grindor: proud and honorable Mini-Con leader scarred by Windshear's quest for power. He is Optimus Prime's Mini-Con partner who transforms into a circle. Voiced by Trey Parker. * Blockrock: Grindor's bodyguard, and is quite calm. Transforms into a square. Voiced by Matt Stone. * Stickout: total clown of Grindor's team of seven. Transforms into a triangle. Voiced by Trey Parker. * Shuriken: Mini-Con ninja armed with a giant throwing star. Transforms into star. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Mirk: only female member of the seven. She has feelings for Grindor. Transforms into a heart. Voiced by April Stewart. * Slide: gentleman-like Mini-Con with a British accent and is very snobbish and smart-alecky. But he is a great strategist. Transforms into a diamond. Voiced by Trey Parker. * Expand: muscle of the seven, and is much of a hothead with anger problems. But he has a good heart. Transforms into an octagon. Voiced by Ben Diskin. ** Perceptor: combined form of all seven Mini-Cons you see above. He is considered as the "Mini-Con Prince", and is the smallest combiner. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Windshear: the leader of all evil Mini-Cons and traitor of his own kind. Windshear and Grindor used to rule as equals, but his obsession with power changed him. He may be small, but his sadistic methods, cunningness, and intimidating genius are unmatched. Transforms into a circle and is Galvatron's Mini-Con partner. Voiced by Matt Stone. * Heavy-Tread: the muscle of Windshear's team of seven. He is anger-prone and impulsive. Transforms into a square. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Killer: an evil prankster of the seven. Transforms into a triangle. Voiced by Matt Stone. * Runway: a "total chicken" Mini-Con. Possibly the least evil of the evil seven Mini-Con team. Transforms into a star. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Trauma: the Mini-Con "femme fatale." She has the personality of an anti-social goth girl and has a sassy attitude. Transforms into a heart. Voiced by April Stewart. * Shard: the smartest of the evil Mini-Con team led by Windshear. Transforms into a triangle. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Slice: Windshear's deadliest assassin including the team's spy. Transforms into an octagon. Voiced by Ben Diskin. ** Centuritron: combined form of all seven evil Mini-Cons you see above. Centuritron is Perceptor's rival, and is often considered to be "his evil twin." Voiced by Ben Diskin. * Jolt: * Toxin: * Laserbeak * Rumble * Rewind * Steeljaw * Bomber * Ravage * Zip * Hate * Take-Off * Sprint * Clench * High Wire * Dence * Volt * Zigzag * Rollout * Sureshock * Signal Flare * Backstop * Eject * Metaflight * Graze * Sling * Ratbat * Frenzy * Leader-1 MINI-CON TEAMS: * Insect Team (Spot-On, Injector, Comrade) * Vicious Team (Snarl, Wolfang, Polar Claw) * Build Team (Rubble, Grabber, Monocle) * Sky Team (Air Cutter, Ro-Tor, Thunderwing) * Military Team (Shooter, Cloud Nine, Red Line) * Bird Team (Skybird, Glacier, Dune Runner) * Rescue Team (Firebot, Safeguard, Siren) * Fish Team (Cybershark, Huffer, Poison) * Race Team (Side Burn, Mirage, Daytonus) Category:Transformers Category:Character List